


scabrous

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “I thought we could use the little free time we have for some fun,” Lusa says, low and grumbly. Esper’s hair stands on end when he leans down and starts pressing kisses against his throat, one hand pushing his turtleneck aside and the other playing with Esper’s hair, twisting a strand around a digit and tugging just the barest amount.A chuckle bubbles up Esper’s throat, reverberating through Lusa’s lips that take to sucking the sensitive skin between butterfly-soft kisses. “You— you want to have sex in aclassroom?”





	scabrous

**Author's Note:**

> hi im gay

Esper’s sneakers squeak on the linoleum floor as he skids around a corner. His unsorted assignments threaten to fall from atop his binder, but he pays them little mind. Breath labored, he finally reaches the room.

Class 4-9.

He pushes the door open and everything happens a little too fast for his breathless being to process. He’s slammed into the door as it closes after him, big hands — one on the small of his back, one cradling his head (is that why it didn’t hurt being pushed into the wood?), lips claiming his in a mess of saliva and teeth, his binder squished between two chests, papers spilling out one after another, fluttering to the floor.

When he’s allowed to breathe proper, Lusa’s brilliant smile is taking up most of his field of vision.

“What—” he gasps, trying to regain his breath, “—was that?”

“I thought we could use the little free time we have for some fun,” Lusa says, low and grumbly. Esper’s hair stands on end when he leans down and starts pressing kisses against his throat, one hand pushing his turtleneck aside and the other playing with Esper’s hair, twisting a strand around a digit and tugging just the barest amount.

A chuckle bubbles up Esper’s throat, reverberating through Lusa’s lips that take to sucking the sensitive skin between butterfly-soft kisses. “You— you want to have sex in a _classroom_?” Esper asks, half of his broken chuckles from the nerves settling in.

“I prepared, actually,” Lusa grins against the crook of his neck, moving back up to press his lips against Esper’s. “Got the keys to this room from the class rep. Made sure to send the literature club to another one today. Even told the teach I’d be staying late today.”

Esper smiles, reaching up to pull at the back of Lusa’s neck for another kiss. “I’m wooed already,” he laughs.

“Well that was easy.”

“I never said I’m not easy,” Esper shoots back, lets Lusa’s tongue into his mouth when it runs over his lips. “Will you drive me to the library after?”

“The bus schedule, huh?” Lusa hums. He leans down the barest amount and grips Esper’s thighs, hefting him up with no effort at all. Esper’s legs wrap around him like they were made for it and he lets himself be carried over to the teacher’s desk. “Of course I’ll drive you. How about a study date, too?”

“If you go grab us frappes.”

Lusa laughs, hands gliding down Esper’s sides to rest at his hips, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans. “Why do you always have conditions?”

“Babe, you know I get sleepy after you ravage me,” Esper laughs back. He lifts his hips the best he can in his current position, a sign for Lusa to get rid of the offending article. “I need to stay up to get any studying actually done.”

Lusa shakes his head, but there’s a smile on his lips, as wide as ever. “You think so far ahead,” he says, taking the hint and unbuckling Esper’s belt with practiced ease. The jeans slide down Esper’s lean legs and pool at his ankles where the lankier boy fight with them for a moment, and then they’re forgotten as just a black pile on the floor. “Hey, give all your attention to me now.”

“Whatever you want,” Esper mumbles, holding onto Lusa’s broad shoulders as he leans over, one hand steadying him on the wooden desk and the other pressed against Esper’s chest. Their lips meet again, more feverish this time. Lusa’s teeth nibble on Esper’s lip, pulling at it and elicing small sighs as the other’s eyes slip closed.

Lusa takes a moment to look him over, debauched from his rush here, but it’s easy to pretend it’s more from their kisses. He licks his lips and reaches for his bag, digging in the front pocket until he pulls out a small plastic bottle. He’d torn the label off, but Esper still knows exactly what it is.

“You really did come prepared,” he comments. When he reaches down and pulls his boxers off recordly slow, Lusa’s eyes are glued to him, the bottle of lube forgotten momentarily as Esper grins and scoots up the desk a bit, spreading his legs.

His dick is half-hard and on its merry way and Lusa can’t resist reaching for it with his free hand, much to Esper’s delight. It only takes a few pumps to have Esper fully hard in his hold and putty beneath him.

“You know,” Lusa tells him, dangerously close to his ear, sending shivers through him and never ceasing to stroke him, “I didn’t lock the door.”

Esper’s eyes fly open and he squirms in Lusa’s hold, though he doesn’t get anywhere under the added weight. “You what—?! Go lock it!”

Lusa chuckles, teeth skirting the lobe of Esper’s ear just right, just like he knows Esper’s loves it. He’s rewarded by a shaky moan, music to his ears. “Nah, I think I’ll leave it. What if someone comes in, hm? You’d like that, though, wouldn’t you?”

“Like hell I would—” Esper tries protesting, but his face is flushed down to his chest under the sweater and he’s clinging to Lusa with all the strength he has, which is surprisingly much for a man of his stature.

“You’re trembling,” Lusa notes, tightens his fist around Esper’s heat and rubs his thumb over the head.

Esper’s nails dig into his back even through his shirt; the stinging sensation is very much welcome and Lusa would close his eyes to enjoy it more if he weren’t afraid of losing any of the lovely expressions crossing Esper’s face.

“Lusa—” Esper gasps out, arching his hips up into Lusa’s searing touch, wanting, needing more.

“You’d like to be found, though, wouldn’t you?” Lusa asks, hovering so close above Esper that their noses brush against each other with each of Esper’s movements. “What would others say if they saw you like this?”

Esper’s lips fall open and he goes rigid in Lusa’s hold as his release washes over him. He doesn’t even have the time nor opportunity to warn Lusa before his cum washes over his still-moving hand.

“Fuck…” he mutters breathlessly when the white spots dancing in his sight start receding. Lusa’s still touching him, pumping him to make sure he’s thoroughly spent until it starts to border on painful instead of pleasurable. A small whimper is all it takes for Lusa to pull away, lips warm as they press against Esper’s cheek first and then his lips.

“The door is locked, don’t worry,” Lusa whispers against Esper’s lips, slowly coaxing him down from his high, “I wouldn’t let anyone see you like this.”

“Asshole,” Esper groans, accepting the kisses peppered against his lips graciously. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Lusa chuckles, his voice airy from arousal. He pops the bottle open at last, pouring lube all over his fingers. “I never thought you’d be the one to like voyeurism.”

“Another thing we have in common, it seems.”

Esper’s glazed-over eyes watch him intently, full of adoration and unquenched lust. He pulls his legs apart even further when Lusa’s wet had trails a path up his thigh towards his entrance, cold and prompting goosebumps. His eyes slip closed on their own accord again and he relaxes himself, enjoying the way Lusa circles a finger over the pucker first.

When it pushes in, meeting no resistance at first, Esper tenses up. “Is that—? It that the hot lube?” he gasps, trembling all over even when Lusa stills.

Lusa grins, wiggling it around just the barest amount. “I thought you knew,” he says, the amusement clear in his voice.

Esper grips onto his shoulders, squeezing and releasing around the single digit as he grows accustomed. His insides feel like they’re burning and he needs Lusa to add another finger yesterday or he’ll go mad.

“More,” he demands, “Another, put it in, now… Come on…”

“Anything for my beloved.” Lusa can’t stop grinning, his own cock twitching in his sweats as Esper’s labored breaths intermingle with quiet moans. “You really like when I use this lube, don’t you?”

Esper doesn’t answer, can’t when Lusa obliges him and pushes another dripping finger into him, scissoring them and widening his entrance for what is to come. Lusa is thorough, but neither slow nor teasing.

By the time he has three fingers inside Esper, he’s writhing again, soft sobs leaving his lips.

“Too much?” he asks, gently pulling his fingers out.

Esper shakes his head. “More,” he begs instead, “C’mon… get inside already…!”

“So impatient,” Lusa chides, squirting more lube onto his palm and tossing the bottle back onto his bag heedlessly. He’d left the condom in his back pocket and is now glad for it as he tears it open with his teeth. He’s quick to pull his pants and underwear down and roll it on, wrapping the hand around his cock and lathing it in the lube. A small hiss leaves his lips at the heat; maybe Esper isn’t the only one who likes this particular brand of lube.

He might’ve spent a bit more time stroking himself than necessary to get prepared, but it’s not like Esper is complaining. In fact, he’s enjoying the impromptu show, licking his lips as he gazes between them. Lusa grins, pulls Esper’s leg up to have more space for himself.

“Ready?” he asks again, pausing as he positions himself for Esper’s answer.

“Y-yeah, now give it to me already,” Esper prompts him, bucking down as if he could impale himself alone. Lusa holds onto his thigh and pushes in, Esper’s soft walls spreading for him and clinging like they’ve been made for each other.

“You’re so hot inside,” Lusa groans, holding himself back from just pounding that perfect ass into the desk.

“That’s— the lube, you dumbass,” Esper snorts, though the remark loses its own heat when he moans at the end, throwing his head back against the desk. The dull thud of hitting it seems to matter little to him.

“Nah, nah, I know you… You’re this hot all the time. God, how I love it,” Lusa mutters half-absently, “I love you, fuck, I wanna fuck you all the time…”

“I know you do. You tell me… every time.”

Lusa ignores Esper’s attempt at wittiness, too lost in the way Esper’s clenching around him, not wanting to let him go when he pulls out and holding him in when he slams back in. He goes to grab his other thigh as well, for better leverage, but when he feels it still slick he gets a better idea.

“Want a taste?” Lusa questions, placing his still-slick fingers at Esper’s lips, smearing the lube over his kiss-swollen lips. They glisten and then part, Esper’s devious tongue coming out to lap at them.

The strawberry taste of the lube floods his mouth and he wraps his lips around the digits, licking them thoroughly to get more.

“Fuck—” Lusa gasps out, hips slamming into Esper hard and fast. Esper’s shining eyes are locked onto him and then he both sucks on his fingers and clenches down and Lusa has to grit his teeth not to cry out. “You little… You’re doing this on purpose, huh?”

Esper’s lips stretch into a smile even around the fingers, but he reaches up to pull Lusa’s hand away. “Kiss me,” he demands, pulling at the hand to punctuate his words.

Lusa doesn’t even hesitate to lean down, crashing into Esper in less of a kiss and more of a mesh of teeth and lips, but neither pull away and neither complain.

Lusa holds onto Esper’s exposed hips with enough force to bruise, crescents blooming under his fingertips. The fire within his core is flaring higher and higher and he doesn’t think he could stop his hips if he wanted.

Esper clings to him, moaning inbetween wet, open-mouthed kisses, saliva trickling from the corner of his lips down his chin. He looks positively debauched with his hair splayed all around him and cheeks redder than that chilli Lusa had been dumb enough to try eating whole last week.

“Shit,” Lusa swears, lost in the pride that he’s the one making Esper look like that, “I’m close—”

“M-Me too,” Esper mutters back, sliding a hand between them to wrap around his cock, stroking it half in time with Lusa’s pace, half too fast for it, chasing another release.

Lusa is the first to come, head dropping onto Esper’s chest with a choked moan, movements jittery as he rides out his high. Esper is close behind, though, only needing a few more pumps and to see Lusa’s blissed out expression as he looks up to lose it, coming with a sharp cry that Lusa thankfully muffles by slamming their lips together again.

Esper’s hand is painted white, his thighs are dripping with lube and Lusa’s weight is starting to be more obstructive than pleasant, but still he doesn’t want to move.

“How’re you feelin’?” Lusa asks, pushing Esper’s bangs out of his eyes and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Like I just got dicked down real good,” Esper mutters, boneless body slumping against the desk. He stares at the ceiling mindlessly, forcing down a whine when Lusa pulls out, slow and careful. “Oh hell, we’ll have to clean up, won’t we?”

Lusa pulls the condom on and ties it, tossing it at the bin before he rummages his backpack again. “Guess who’s the best boyfriend and brought you an extra shirt because he knew you’d make a mess of yours?”

“God, I fucking love you.”


End file.
